


volleyball court

by girlsonthetv



Category: Persona 5
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of lesbophobia, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsonthetv/pseuds/girlsonthetv
Summary: Neither Ann nor Shiho can imagine what their lives would be like if they didn't have each other in them.





	volleyball court

Ann could probably have all the friends she wanted, if she simply allowed herself to bend to the people at school, but she didn't. She wore her favorite clothes that skirted the dress code and hung out with Shiho and refused to change no matter what Kamoshida or the other kids said about her when she wasn't in earshot. Shiho figured that must take an incredible amount of courage. She told Ann this, once.

Ann had laughed self-consciously. "I'm not brave, Shiho. Just petty."

Shiho privately disagreed, and wished Ann knew how strong she was. How strong Shiho thought she was. Shiho simply blended into the background and hoped nobody called her out. Of course, they did anyway, because Shiho was a girl on the volleyball team which already marked her suspect. When people asked her jokingly-but-not-quite-jokingly if she was some kind of lesbian, she merely shrugged her shoulders. So now none of the other girls wanted to hang out with her. Except for Ann.

"You're worth everything, Shiho." Ann says nonchalantly, like it's common knowledge, as they're walking home after volleyball practice. "I'd do anything for you."

"You're so sweet, Ann." Shiho says, a slight tremble in her voice. Volleyball practice sucks, the other kids don't like her and Kamoshida looks at her and Ann on the sidelines in a weird way that makes her feel disgusting. She endures because she genuinely loves athletics, once one gets past the athletes. Ann walking her home afterwards makes it better. Ann makes everything better. Her attitude is infectious.

"I'm serious." Ann says. Her posture and steel expression in that moment remind Shiho of a prince swearing fealty to a princess. "I'd kill for you, Shiho."

Shiho laughs, a little nervous and a little flattered. "You're not gonna kill Kamoshida, are you?"

"Only if you wanted me to." Ann smiles, sincere and sweet like honey. Shiho would love nothing more than to kiss her, in that moment, with the late-afternoon sun making Ann's blonde hair glow. There's really no reason not to, is there? Everybody else already thinks she's gay. She leans in slowly, giving Ann time to say no, and Ann wraps her arms around Shiho as their lips meet.

There's nobody passing by; everyone else is already on the train home at this point. It's just them, kissing slowly under the pale green leaves of one of the trees growing along the sidewalk. A few of the others have begun to turn orange and brown. Ann's lips taste like vanilla from her lipstick, and Shiho kisses it off knowing that Ann carries touchups in her bag. Ann closes her eyes and exhales softly, and Shiho's heart sings.

"You could have anyone." Shiho whispers. "Anyone you wanted."

"I don't want anyone." Ann says sincerely. "I only want you."

Shiho tears up. "You're weird sometimes, Ann."

Ann giggles, and she throws her arm around Shiho's shoulders for the rest of the walk home.

/

They're on the roof of the school where Shiho jumped that awful day. They're embracing like they did when they first kissed, and this time Ann is teary. "I love you." Shiho whispers in her ear, but that only makes her cry harder.

They have lunch up there one day. It's nice weather, and Shiho is trying to associate the roof with nice things instead of dark thoughts. Ann agrees, though Shiho can tell the idea still scares Ann a little bit. Ann's always worried about her when nobody else is, not even her. Shiho loves Ann so much.

"You're really brave, Shiho." Ann says, eyes shining. "And strong. I keep meaning to tell you that."

Shiho laughs softly. "Not really."

"Yes, really!" Ann's eyes flash. "I'm so sick of you downplaying how awesome you are. I saw you during your physical therapy. It was really hard...but you kept at it! I would have given up." Ann grasps Shiho's hands tightly. She's still underweight; hospital food had done no favors for her. "You of all people deserve to be more confident."

"You do too, Ann." Shiho smiles hesitantly. "You do the same thing, you realize. You always think you're never enough, but you're really cool."

Ann looks like she's about to argue before looking down and smiling at her lap. Ann's never been so lively before this year and Shiho has a feeling it's got something to do with the new transfer student. She makes a mental note to thank him. Whatever him and Ann and that Sakamoto guy pulled, it's been good for everybody.

"Yeah." Ann says. "I guess I am pretty cool."

Shiho pulls Ann into a hug. "We're both pretty cool."

She feels Ann nod.

They sit there together for a while, feeling the sharp breeze. It's getting pretty cold, and they're both wearing light jackets. They keep each other warm with kisses. They've never kissed in front of other people; it's always been a private thing for them. Maybe one day, they'll kiss at a festival or something. Maybe they could go to Pride this year.

"You're worth everything, Shiho." Ann says conversationally. "I'd do anything for you."

"Me too." Shiho murmurs. "I love you so much, Ann. You've done so much for me already."

Ann giggles. "We're really soulmates, aren't we?"

Shiho smiles. She's never been deeply spiritual, but there was really no other way to explain the bond she had with Ann. There was really no descriptor that did it justice, other than divine. As long as she had Ann, she could do anything.

She can see the volleyball court from the roof, and it looks inviting again.

**Author's Note:**

> happy femslash february!!! i've been wanting to write some ann/shiho for a looooong time so i cranked out this drabble for the most wonderful time of the year. leave a comment if you enjoyed please i eat them to survive


End file.
